


Shop til you drop

by Queenofthebees



Series: OTP fluff challenge [18]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/M, lingerie shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 17:35:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17084696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofthebees/pseuds/Queenofthebees
Summary: “Just one more place baby,” she assured him, sparing him a pitying glance as she tapped in her pin number.He managed to resist rolling his eyes, instead focusing on the fact that in half a hour they’d be in the car, on their way back home where he could stick Netflix on and enjoy his Saturday off. He might even play a few online games with Robb if he was around.“I know it is meant to be a surprise,” she said as she took his hand and led him across the crowded shopping centre. “But I need your opinion on your Christmas present.”“You know I’m happy with anyth…uhhhhh…” He blinked up at the Ann Summers sign as Sansa stopped outside the shop. Sansa spared him a smirk before walking inside.





	Shop til you drop

**Author's Note:**

> 18 - shopping together

Jon hated, no loathed, shopping even at the best of times. But especially at Christmas time when everything was crowded and he had to listen to all the cheesy Christmas songs. He was happy to shop online really.

But Sansa adored going into the shops. She argued that they should be supporting businesses and getting out was good for you. And well, Jon could never resist Sansa anything.

But if he had to listen to Last Christmas one more time, or if he had to press himself into the tiniest, most uncomfortable space in another moment’s time to let a bunch of people past, then he would likely explode.

“Sans, are we nearly done?” he asked after he finally battled his way to her side at the counter.

“Just one more place baby,” she assured him, sparing him a pitying glance as she tapped in her pin number.

He managed to resist rolling his eyes, instead focusing on the fact that in half a hour they’d be in the car, on their way back home where he could stick Netflix on and enjoy his Saturday off. He might even play a few online games with Robb if he was around.

“I know it is meant to be a surprise,” she said as she took his hand and led him across the crowded shopping centre. “But I need your opinion on your Christmas present.”

“You know I’m happy with anyth…uhhhhh…” He blinked up at the Ann Summers sign as Sansa stopped outside the shop. Sansa spared him a smirk before walking inside.

After several seconds of staring dumbly at the sign, and Sansa giggling at his reaction, he seemed to remember how his legs worked and stumbled a bit too eagerly after his girlfriend, blushing as the cashier gave him a knowing smirk.

“So,” Sansa commented, as though they were in a supermarket discussing which milk to get rather than him watching her pull sexy corsets from the railings. “I’m guessing black for the colour of course. But would you like me to get a traditional matching pair of underwear?” She plucked a black g-string and lacy bra set from the display to her left. “Or the corset?” She pulled the item from the railing.

“Uh…I…” Jon stammered, his brain once again melting into a heated pot of dirty thoughts involving Sansa in different types of lingerie.

“Or,” she said, giving a naughty grin. “Maybe the dominatrix costume?” She inclined her head towards the manikin that was showing off the costume.

“Yes,” Jon blurted before he could stop himself, flushing when Sansa raised an intrigued eyebrow.

“Yeah?” she prompted, placing the items back before looking at him again, assessing the truth in his wishes.

“Yeah,” he affirmed with a thick swallow, looking towards the costume again and already picturing Sansa wearing it the moment they got home. Well, since he already knew what his present was, maybe he could convince her to use it straight away! He certainly hoped so!

Jon made a mental note to not ever complain about shopping again so long as they got to end up here. He had already spied a nice blue set he wanted to see on her next time.


End file.
